Forgotten
by Brainy girl
Summary: I really love this story. Not this one but the original one. Go to my favorites to check it out! But I wanted to continue it. I give all credit blindingdarkness15. This was her story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Okay so I really really really really liked this story called Forgotten. Sadly, like most of the stories on here, it was abandon. So I am going to finish it! Right, about,(gets hit with knives) I AM IMMORTAL FOOLS! Now!

* * *

Abby eyes blinked. Once, twice, three times.

"Woah, what happened?" said Abby, getting up. Chad looked at her.

"Oh nothing. Are you okay?" he said looking at her. She nodded. But she looked a little pale.

"Maybe we should get you back home." he said. She smiled him. He drove her back home.

"Bye Chad." she said, giving him a kiss and running upstairs. Cree came down stairs.

"Did you put it in her?" she asked. Chad nodded.

"Your sister is officially on our side, whether she likes it or not." he said. They both laughed.

* * *

"Bye dad! Bye mom!" said Abby and Cree. They walked to school.

"Hey Abby!" said a boy running up to them. She looked back.

"How do you know my name?" said Abby. Nigel stopped. She didn't remember him?

"Abby it's me. Nigel. We talked all they yesterday." he said. She looked quizzical at him.

"I never talk to anybody but Chad yesterday. But hi." she said. Then she turned to catch up with her sister. He watch as she walked off. Then he continue to walk, while looking at the ground. He didn't see her look over her shoulder with a sad face.

* * *

"Come on sis, it will be fun!" said Cree as she pulled her sister to a van.

"Cree! You know that tend to get shy," Abby said. Cree snorted. Shy? Whoever touches her and she doesn't know them she beats them to the ground!

"Don't worry! Me and Chad will introduce everybody to you!" said Cree. Abby finally gave up and went to the van. She didn't see her former friends watching her.

"You see? She got brainwashed," said Numbuh 2.

"But how? She didn't want to fight anybody yesterday." said Numbuh 3.

"Oh by the way Numbuh 2, I finally found the name of that chip you told me about." said Numbuh 6. She opened her laptop and opened a file. Everyone scrunched up to see the screen.( for you all who don't know, Numbuh 6 is Lizzie.)

"It's called the adult chip. It's a device that makes you want to obey grown ups and hate kids." said Numbuh 6.

"CRUD! If Abby got it then she don't 'member that she fought the adults!" said Numbuh 4. Everyone looked at him and he laughed awkwardly. He suddenly found that a leaf next to him was very interesting.

"Numbuh 4, what aren't you telling us." said Numbuh 1.

"Oh okay fine! Numbuh 5 never got decommissioned! Yesterday we bumped into each other and she said Numbuh 4 watch where you're going. I asked how did she still remember and she said that the machine broke before she got in and they let her keep her memory." Numbuh 4 blurted out. Everyone stared in shock.

"Y-you mean she remembered this intire time?" said Numbuh 3.

"Yeah, that's why she remembered you Numbuh 3." he said. Numbuh 1 jumped up.

"Well then we need to go get her. Even if she did get that chip we can somehow get it out of her." he said.

"I'm not so sure Numbuh 1. Even if we get her back it will be hard getting the chip out. It says here that the chip blends in with your skin so it will be hard to find it. But," she said closing her laptop,"Abby is my friend so I will do anything for her." she said standing up.

"Me two." said Hoagie.

"Me three." said Kuki.

"Are we seriously going in order? Anyway me four!" said Wally.

"Kids next door! Battle stations!" said Nigel.


	2. Came back

Soooo.

* * *

"How do you know where to find her Nigel?" asked Kuki.

"Because, we've been here before." said Nigel, pointing to the chicken island.

* * *

"Scanning" said the machine as it scanned Abby.

"Allowed." it said. Abby entered the headquarters.

"So Abby. This is where I spent most of my time. It's horrible." said Cree. Chad looked at her. She burst out laughing.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! It's amazing. And we want you to join." said Cree, holding out a helmet. Abby took it a looked at it.

"Come on sis. Remember how close we use to be? We can be like that again." said Cree. Abby took off her hat, still staring at the helmet.

"NO ABBY! DONT!" shouted a voice. They all looked up to see the Kids Next Door.

"Aaw man! Who left the roof open!" said Cree. The KND jumped down from the copter.

"KIDS NEXT DOOR. ATTACK!" shouted Numbuh 1. They began to fight the members of the place.

"YEEHAAW!" shouted Numbuh 3 as she rode a giant metal bunny. One boy blasted the bunny at the right spot and the bunny exploded.

"Take that! And that! And ow!" said Numbuh 4 as one guy kicked him to the ground. Meanwhile Numbuh 6 quickly typed something on her laptop. A bunch of girls began to come at her.

"You know, being a computer geak is a good thing!" Numbuh 6 said. As on cue, a bunch of metal boxing gloves sprung out and knocked back everyone. One girl climbed down and grab her computer.

"So is being pretty." said one oft he girls. They laughed and knocked her out. Numbuh 2 was on a rocket. While he was riding he was blasting the quarterbacks left and right. But then his shirt got caught in a sticking branch.

"Out of all the times, it had to be now!" said Numbuh 2 as teens began to come closer to him. Suddenly all the teens where blasted away. He look to see Cree, gun still pointing where the crowd was.

"Whoops," she said smiling.

"Cree! What happened!" said one of the quarterbacks.

"Somebody push me causing the gun to blast at the crowd." she said.

"Well let's get him." he shouted as the ran to Numbuh 2. Cree stood just looking at Numbuh 2 as they brought him down. Numbuh 1 and Chad was in a huge fist fight. They both had destroyed their guns. So now it's the fist of justice time!(See what I oh nevermind) One boy snuck up behind Numbuh 1 and punched him in the neck. Numbuh 1 fell down and they grabbed him. Chad walked up with a brand new gun.

"Well Nigel Uno, we had a great time but, this needs to end." said Chad.

"Nigel, Nigel!" said Abby as she snapped out of the adult chip trance. The chip fell to the ground. She look to see Nigel, her life long friend, about to get killed.

"Goodbye Nigel Uno. We won't-"

"NO!" All the teens turned to see Abby, wearing her hat, kick Chad in the face.

"What the heck Abby!" shouted Chad.

"Abby? No, no, no. The name is Numbuh 5." said Numbuh 5.

Everyone stared in shock to see that she is still a Kids Next Door. Cree smiled.


	3. Reunited love

Ummmm, what to say, what to say.

* * *

Chapter 10 reunited love

Numbuh 5 did a spin-kick to the head. Chad fell backwards.

"THIS IS FOR MY SISTER!" said Numbuh 5 as she punched him in the face causong some teeth to come out.

"THIS IS FOR MY FRIENDS!" she shouted as she kicked him to the wall.

"THIS IS FOR NIGEL!" she shouted as she did a punch-kick 360 on him. Causing a broken nose and arm. And causing Numbuh 1 to blush. She pulled him close to her face.

"And this. This is for me." she said as threw him backwards and kick where the sun does not shine. He fell to the floor as he hold his um private part.

"After..them." Chad said weakly.

"Come on!" shouted Numbuh 1 as he pulled her to the the P.L.A.N.E.

Perfect

Landing

Automobile

Nurse

Eqiup

They flew away from the chicken island.

"Guys, CREE IS COMING OUR WAY!" shouted Numbuh 6. Cree bursted threw the back doors of the P.L.A.N.E

"Ugh I'm glad I escaped that crazy place." said Cree changing back to normal clothes. Everyone stared at her. Everyone except Numbuh 2 and 5.

"What?" said Cree.

"Aren't you're suppose to fight us now?" asked Numbuh 1. Cree laughed.

"What makes you think that?" asked Numbuh 5.

"Uh cause she is on their side." said Numbuh 3.

"Well I guess it's good time to tell them sis." said Cree.

"Yep. Cree was never in their evil side!" said Numbuh 5. Everyone mouth dropped.

"And you knew this how long?" asked Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5 shrugged.

"About a day or so." she said.

"Yeah. Why would I want to be a adult anyway? I loved being a kid!" Cree said.

"Well we're here." said Numbuh 2. They walked in.

"Boy did I miss this place!" said Numbuh 11.

"How can you miss it when you were trashing it a few OW!" shouted Numbuh 2 as he was hit by a book.

"I mean I miss it as Numbuh 11." she said.

"Hey Numbuh 1 can you come here for a sec?" Numbuh 5 asked. They went outside to the balcony.

"Sure Nu-" he got stopped by her hand.

"Please, can we just talk as Abby and Nigel?" she said. He nodded.

"Okay Abby, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Di-did you mean what you said in the moonbase?" she asked? He blushed.

"Y-yes." he admitted. She smiled and blushed.

"I did too." she said. She looked up to his eyes. He was smiling.

"I love you Abby." he said.

"I love you too Nigel." she said. Their lips met just as the sun went down.

"YES! FINALLY YOU GOT A BOYFRIEND!" screamed Numbuh 11. They broke their kiss. Cree smiled.

"I will just leave you lovebirds to yourselves. EVERYONE OUT!" she said as she pushed everyone out.

"Hey you aren't leader anymore!" said Hoagie.

"Don't cause trouble Hoagie." said Lizzie. Abby and Nigel laughed as the kissed again. Abby broke the kiss.

"Wait, while I was under the affect of that chip, Chad never kissed me, did he?" she asked.

"Uh, if you must know, yes, he did. 5 times in fact." he said. Her eye twitched.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"THAT BOY IS DEAD MEAT! HE'S GUNNA PAY!"she shouted as steam literally came out of her ears.

* * *

Well, thats the story folks! And yes, Chad did almost died after Numbuh 5 found out.

But don't give me any credit. Give it to that wonderful writer! I just finished a story.


End file.
